


Sally finds feral children

by Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Sally is such a good fucking mom and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises/pseuds/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises
Summary: Sally finds lock, shock, and barrel and decides to adopt them. Jack loves sally but thinks she is ridiculous. she loves her so much, so he loves what she loves. And she just so happened to love feral children.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Kudos: 14





	Sally finds feral children

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack

“Do you ever think about children?” Sally asked Jack one night.

“I do think about them, so small, could scare the living daylights out of anyone!” Replied Jack.

No Jack,” Sally giggled, “Some of our own, that we adopt. We could have the scariest all around if that what you would like.”

Jack thought for a moment, “Actually, I like that idea. Very scary children. Shall we ask the towns children if any of them would like to have parents, if they do not already.” He smiled, trying to please his wife.

“I would like that Jack, very much. For now, let’s get some rest. And we could talk more tomorrow. Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, my love.”  
———————————————————————————  
They talked it over, and decided that they wanted three max, and wanted them to be scary. They prepared a room, with some beds, Two in the room, and one stored away. They smiled to each other, and went to the town hall.

“Town meeting! Town meeting!” Shouted The Mayor. “They said it is mainly for children! Prepare yourselves!”  
Said the other side of him.

Once everyone had gathered inside, Jack and Sally walked onto the stage.

“We asked to hold this meeting, because we desire something!” Said Jack  
“Jack, stop saying it like that.” Sally corrected.  
“Yes, sorry Sally. Anyway, me and Sally are looking for children. Specifically, children without parents. The reason for this is because,” Jack Paused for dramatic flair, “Because we are-“  
He was cut off by Sally when she said, “Because we are looking for some of our own! We would love to have children of our own, and it would be the scariest thing in the world!  
“Yes! And if you are looking for parents, please come to us!”  
With that, they left the hall.  
———————————————————————————  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel had never attended meetings. They had no use for it. But as they strolled the town, it seemed everyone stared at them. When Lock screamed what they were looking at, The Mayor mumbled something about Jack.

Furious about how apparently they were now looked at like that, the trio went up to Jack and Sally’s house.  
They rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer.  
———————————————————————————  
Sally was waiting on the couch, when she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up, and although Jack was out, collecting things from the woods. that didn’t deter Sally. She walked to the front door, and opened it. In front of her sat the scariest children in all of halloween, boogies boys.

She was surprised to see them there, but invited them inside, because she assumed they were there for the adoption. She wasn’t entirely sure however, but still invited them in. It was winter after all, Christmas was coming up. She asked if they wanted to come in, and Shock said  
“Yeah! And we want answers!”

Sally did not know what they were talking about, but lead them to the kitchen. She was making hot chocolate because she was cold, but it wouldn’t hurt to give boogies boys some. She sat them down and gave them some. Although Lock and shock were suspicious, Barrel drank it down.  
“Hot! Hot! Ow ow ow ow ow!”  
Sally laughed and gave him a christmas cookie to cool his tongue. Seeing that, Lock and Shock did the same.

Sally, growing curious, decided to ask what they were at her home about.  
Lock got down to business and told her  
“People round town have been talking about us. Saying something about a meeting. What’s it all about?”  
Sally looked surprised, but responded “Well, me and Jack were looking for children. To adopt. To be ours. We wanted three. We were looking for the scariest children in town. They cannot have parents, we want to be the parents. We won’t take any random kids.”

“Well, we’re three kids. With no parents. And I like you” Barrel responded slowly.  
“BARREL!” Lock and Shock screeched. “We don’t need parents! We’re fine on our own!”  
“Yeah but you can’t find a warm house like this anywhere. Or this drink. Or these cookies.”  
Lock and Shock thought for a moment. And eventually they agreed.  
Sally looked ecstatic! She couldn’t wait for Jack to get home.  
———————————————————————————  
“Sally I’m home!” Jack shouted.  
“Come in the living room! I’ve got some applications!”  
Already? Jack thought.

He walked into the living room to see Sally sitting near Lock, Shock, and Barrel. He looked scared for a moment, but trusted Sally’s judgement. He sat down and let Sally talk.  
“Oh Jack, they’re perfect! They are scary, there is three of them, and they like us Jack! They don’t have parents either! Please say yes!”  
Jack saw how happy they were, how hopeful. And he couldn’t help but say,” Yes!”  
Overwhelmed with joy, Sally and the trio yelled happily. Sally and Jack walked them to the trios room, and let them claim beds and spaces for themselves.

Jack smiled, and thought about what exactly they had gotten themselves into.  
———————————————————————————  
One year later

A year had passed since the adoption of the three. They had learned rules to keep them safe, they were so happy with their mother and father. Every morning, they would wake, go to the living room, and sat on the couch with sally while she taught them how to sew, while Jack made breakfast. Barrel had attached to Sally, and Lock had attached to Jack. You could always see one with the other. Shock was split between the two. They were a happy family. They loved each other. And Jack was so glad he trusted his wife’s Judgement.


End file.
